Lei Fang's Dinner Date, Kasumi's Hunger
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op Lemon One-shot with Dawn of Chaos: In which Kasumi hungers for more than just food at a fancy restaurant. She hungers for her beloved Lei Fang and her elegant and sexy dress. KasumixLei Fang fiery lovemaking. Read, Enjoy'n Review!


**Lei Fang's Dinner Date, Kasumi's Hunger**

 **By Dawn of Chaos & Major Mike Powell III**

"Mmm...hah, chu...Leeeiii Fang-sannn...mmmchu~!" Kasumi's lips and tongue have Lei Fang's mind going numb, heart aflutter and loins burning.

The ginger has the black-haired woman pressed into the couch in the softly-lit living room of their apartment, Kasumi straddling Lei Fang's lap.

While they smooch, Kasumi curls into her lover's embrace, their bodies warm, soft and quickly beginning to burn up with need and lust, lust that was sparked earlier on in the evening.

 _It was supposed to be a simple, relaxed dinner date. A fancy Japanese sushi restaurant that had a high dress code._

 _Both beautiful women dressed in their very best and most elegant, and in Lei Fang's case, her most elegant-sexy. Why? Because of the slick black dress with openings in the top and stomach, displaying a beautiful cleavage and fine, trim tummy, along with splits on the sides that showed delicious thigh with small stripes, garter straps, that connected the waist line of her fine silk black panties to the silk black stockings that encased Lei Fang's powerful legs and ended on elegant flats._

 _Kasumi simply couldn't keep her eyes off of Lei Fang and the way that simple dress made her heart race. To say Lei Fang looked gorgeous would be an understatement. Not that Kasumi was any different. She was just as breathtaking in her dark dress with a pattern of soft pink cherry blossoms covering every inch; from the top of the cups that just cover her breasts to the hem that settled on her thighs._

 _Her slender legs were clad in sheer, black thigh-highs. A string of a choker was snug around her neck, just below the top of what made up the rest of her dress; a flimsy see through material that left little to the imagination for much of her cleavage while it also covered her arms, cinching around the wrists in the same manner as her neck._

 _Eyes sparkling under the low light, Kasumi leaned her cheek on an upraised palm. They had been chatting idly after being seated and as the seconds began to tick by, Kasumi found herself playing footsie with Lei Fang. She brushed her ankle up between Lei Fang's legs, being slow and sensual - a practiced patience._

 _That is until she smiled softly, "You know, Lei Fang, I can't help but remember how sexy you looked during our... little get together."_

 _She braced the heel of her flat on the seat between Lei Fang's legs and as those words left her lips she gently dug the toe of said shoe into the softness of Lei Fang's inner thigh. The dark haired woman let out a small mewl just before that same pressure switched to the coveted heat between her thighs._

Licking the length of Lei Fang's jaw, Kasumi hums happily. Her hands are already slipping down to fondle Lei Fang's glorious orbs scarcely held in by her elegant dress. As much as Kasumi loves the thought of having the bare flesh in her hands, she loves even more to feel Lei Fang's nipples harden from the brush of material.

She takes the sensitive nubs between her thumb and forefinger, pinching it between her fingers as well as the material around it. The sensation has Lei Fang's hands clutching hard onto Kasumi's shoulders while the latter begins grope and squeeze the ample breasts all over again.

"A-Aahh, hah, oh Kasss...hah~!" Clearly, Lei Fang's chest was a huge weak point for her, both literally and figuratively, as the ginger just can't keep her hands and fingers off of her girlfriend's glorious breasts.

Eventually, Kasumi feels the drive and need to touch her woman's tits directly and so she grabs the inner edges of Lei Fang's dress and just pulls them to the sides, setting Lei Fang's breasts free, the ample tits bouncing and jiggling to freedom and Kasumi clearly heard a "boing~!" sound as the ample titty flesh came free, via her trained ninja ears.

Then, Lei Fang cries out with the sexiest voice of the evening yet, throwing her head back, her eyes shut tight with pleasure, when Kasumi closes in for the (sexy) kill: her lips becoming intimately attached to Lei Fang's nipple while her other hand pushes its palm into the neglected tit, the marvelously soft flesh yielding into her palm and between her fingers, Kasumi moving that hand in circles to constantly brush the stiff nipple while sucking, licking and overall worshipping Lei Fang's nipple with her talented mouth.

 _"W-Well, I...Iiiiiii a-asked for it, it...mmm, g-guh...~!" Kasumi just smiled away, thoroughly amused as her darling beloved was quickly becoming putty in her hands where they sat on their table in a crowded, fancy restaurant, even as the dishes began coming forth._

 _"Well, I got a particular kick out of seeing you taking three~ cocks all at once, mmmhmmm, you looked soooo sexy and hot then..." Kasumi purred like a sex kitten, absolutely relishing in the sweet little "E-EEP!" that escaped Lei Fang's lips and Kasumi was most amused at her girlfriend's embarrassment and the absolutely clueless look from the waiter that was serving them their main course._

 _And why? Well, because Kasumi was pushing the sole of her flat straight into Lei Fang's crotch, the flimsy fabric of the sash that hung between Lei Fang's legs got pushed aside by Kasumi's foot, and she could very well tell, even through the sole of her shoe, that the fine cloth of her girlfriend's lingerie panties was well and becoming moist at the constant, gentle pleasure from the soft, harmless friction._

 _Lei Fang squirmed ever so slightly in her seat; needing, aching, lusting for a little more pressure despite knowing she shouldn't. The presence of food did nothing to take her mind off of that aching spot between her legs. In fact, she could barely take note of any of it. Her fingers clutched at the tables edge while a breath shuddered out past her lips, "K- Kasu…" But her voice hitched, silence cutting her off as the shoe pressed just so and had need racing through her veins._

Lei Fang simply can't take it. Her fingers are becoming numb from holding onto Kasumi so tightly; hands never able to find a place to settle on for long. Slender digits delve into the ginger tresses while the owner of such beautiful locks drives her closer to the fiery edge of an orgasm.

The way Kasumi's tongue wraps around her nipple just before a deep, hard and long suck has her becoming putty in Kasumi's talented hands. Her panties, if they weren't before, are definitely wet by this point. The heat that builds in her core is enough to burn at the point where Kasumi lightly nibbles on the hard bud before switching to the other.

It's given the same treatment and it's enough to send her over. Except Kasumi can tell by the shudders in Lei Fang's breathing and the way those fingers clutch onto her, slowly growing tighter with need. She knows her lover's body well enough to release her just before bliss can be granted.

A loud wet pop can be heard as Kasumi sits back up and allows the breast to jiggle back into place. Saliva coats both of Lei Fang's nipples and keeps them hard thanks to the cool air brushing against them now that they're free.

"Nn- K- Kasumi?" she pleads quietly, tugging the ginger in close for a sweet kiss.

But Kasumi already has plans of her own. While she allows Lei Fang to initiate the kiss, her fingers are delving down to peck Lei Fang's other lips through her dress. It has Lei Fang sighing happily into the kiss right before she lets out a squeak.

A pleasurable pain rushes through her body as Kasumi takes hold of the panties through the dress, tugging on them. It has the fabric wedging deep between Lei Fang's swollen folds while also tightening against her clit. Lei Fang can't help but try to arch up into the touch of those fingers that begin to treat her through the dress; rubbing, flicking, gently brushing. It's enough to drive her insane.

 _They had barely touched their main course and they both knew it was wasted money, but seeing Lei Fang's wallet was quite bottomless thanks to her status as a heiress and Mommy's Little Girl, there was no need to fret over the tab at the restaurant._

 _"Kasumi...take me home!" and that was music to the ginger's ears as she grinned a wicked grin and stood up, barely giving Lei Fang a few minutes to pay for the food and then, heels and all, Kasumi swept Lei Fang off her feet and the sprinted and rooftop-ran to get them home as quickly as possible, with a horny Lei Fang kissing and groping Kasumi along the impromptu rooftop run._

"Mmmm...h-ahaaah, hah, chu, Kas...Kasumiiii...mmm~!" Lei Fang purrs into her smooch with her woman, her beloved ninja girlfriend who long-since made up with her family and clan and now belonged to her and her alone. Kasumi, the beautiful sex kitten, the vixen that is steadily jamming four fingers into Lei Fang's hot, dripping pussy, the cloth of her fine panties absolutely ruined by the juices just seeping through it and slipping past Kasumi's fingers and palm, which rubs her clit constantly with each stroke.

"Mmm...Lei Fang, koishi...Lei-chan...honey...I'm sorry, mmmchu~" And then, Lei Fang feels like bursting into tears.

Kasumi just denied her, again.

Just as Lei Fang was about to hit a tremendous orgasm, Kasumi pulled her hand away and out of Lei Fang's clothed crotch.

"K-Kasumi, oh my God, I-!" Lei Fang glares at Kasumi but she immediately mellows out at the sweet smile and loving look in her beloved's eyes while at the same time licking and sucking on her own pussy juices, which coat the ginger's hand as Lei Fang sucks and licks the digits clean of her womanly essence.

Then, Kasumi's smile turns wicked and Lei Fang chokes back a moan as pussy juice squirts out of her and further soils her panties and even stains the sash of her dress.

Kasumi coos into a soft, gentle kiss with Lei Fang and after she pulls back, she takes her hand, index and middle fingers raised, and does a rotating motion.

Lei Fang gulps and sighs softly, giving a shaky nod with a bashful look on her beautiful, blushing face.

A shift in positions sees Lei Fang supporting her weight one a bent knee on the cushion of the chair and her other leg stretched for support on the carpeted floor, basically presenting her flawless ass and pussy to her smiling, blushing beloved.

Kasumi doesn't keep her waiting for long and settles on one knee on the cushion between Lei Fang's legs. She smiles sweetly before trailing kisses down to Lei Fang's swollen lower lips. Licking and rubbing them with her tongue, she gives them all the attention she gave her lover's breasts. From sweeping strikes of her tongue that stirs the needs of her clit to dipping into her cavern that has her thighs quivering with anticipation.

All the while Kasumi coats her fingers in Lei Fang's womanly juices as well as her own saliva. The second she deems them ready, Kasumi is thrusting two between Lei Fang's ass cheeks. The pale moons part and the inner ring of her muscles squeeze around Kasumi's knuckles. The latter doesn't stop, however, and continues to pump her fingers in and out of the greedy hole.

Loud squelching sounds can be heard over Lei Fang's moans of pleasure, unable to stop her cries from slipping from her lips. Kasumi's own name can be heard frequently but they're mostly incoherent groans of bliss. Especially when Kasumi adds a third finger into the mix while briefly sucking on Lei Fang's clit.

"K- Kasu~"

She can barely even mutter Kasumi's name as she gives a death grip to the chair while her legs tremble. She's teetering on the edge of an orgasm that's so powerful she can't wait to taste it.

Not that Kasumi dares to leave herself out. Her free hand is already busy between her own legs, beneath her panties. Fingers slick and rubbing quickly, she gives Lei Fang the same action. When she can feel her sweet love coming close, Kasumi delves her tongue deep into Lei Fang's drenched cavern while hooking her fingers inside her ass at the same time.

It has Lei Fang tumbling over the edge and climaxing immediately. Her ass clutches onto Kasumi's fingers and keeps them right where they are. That is while her juices gush out and spill onto Kasumi's face - otherwise they're eagerly lapped up.

"C'mon...c'mon...c'mooonnn...haaah Lei Fang aishiteru yoooo~!" And with that declaration of love along with an urgent movement of her fingers within her own hot, wet depths, Kasumi comes, her beautiful face blushing hotly and messy with the gush of her girlfriend's essence on her chin, lips and nose, scrunched up as orgasm tears through her body like liquid heat surging through her veins.

When it is over and Kasumi's beautiful, shivering body relishes in the afterglow of her and her woman's orgasm, the Chinese woman slumps down on the arm chair and her lower body plops on the soft cushion when her knee gives out. This ends up with Lei Fang almost hunched over and Kasumi's face resting on her beloved's ass, Lei Fang's juices dripping from Kasumi's face onto the soft skin of her behind while her beloved's own legs give out, ending up with Kasumi on her knees behind Lei Fang.

"Haah...hah...K-Kasumiii..."

"L-Lei Fang...Lei-chan...mmm...hah...~"

"Wo ai ni~"

"Aishiteru~"

Then, the two stunningly beautiful ladies share a soft, weak little laugh and the two help each other move to the bedroom, all the while assisting each other in removing their clothes so that, when they reach their bed, they are completely nude as they flop face down on the warm sheets.

...well, completely nude except for Lei Fang's elbow gloves and thigh-high stockings, by Kasumi's request.

"Kasumi...you're such a perv..." Lei Fang yawns and she gives a weak squeal when Kasumi's hand lands gently on her butt, giving the cheek a little grope and squeeze.

"But I'm _your~_ hentai, koishi." The shameless ginger purrs.

"...haaaah...I'm so lucky to have you...mmm...c'mere, airen~" Lei Fang consents and then, she pulls a giggling Kasumi into her arms to spoon her.

With twin sighs of satisfaction and exhaustion, Kasumi and Lei Fang finally fall asleep after a night of sexy hijinks and heart-racing passion.

 **~The End~**

 **Leah-chan: Once again, it's all his fault lol Another beautiful "plot". It's always a pleasure to write alongside you though c: I mean you come up with the best stuff.**

 **Major Mikey: Awww, but you're~ the one that keeps indulging me, Leah-chan! I just can't get enough of writing with you, love! This was just so much fun! "O"**

 **Plus, you know I can't get enough of Lei Fang and that smexy-ass dress of hers~ Mmmhmmm! And I know ~you can't get enough of writing Kasumi. ;3**

 **Leah-chan: Got that right. Especially when she's paired with that sexy dress - I mean Lei Fang XD But you have to admit you're the mastermind behind it all ;D So when they review they definitely need to give you lots and lots of love**

 **Major Mikey: Awwww, Leah-chan~! X3 You know this story is yours as it is mine, 'k~? So, give Leah-chan lots and lots o' love too, 'k guys and girls and perverts? :3**

 **Leah-chan: You're too sweet~ But that doesn't mean y'all can skip out on us either ^^ Review, review, review ya hear?**

 **Major Mikey: Exactly! Review, plz~! Oh! By the way, one last thing.**

 **If you want some more details~ on what Kasumi and Lei Fang were talking about while playing footsie, you could always go read "When Fantasy Becomes Reality", a story that delves into rampant debauchery for these two beautiful ladies in love. ;3**

 **All of that said, thanks for reading, please review, and be well and stay beautiful! "O"**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
